Always
by blindingstars07
Summary: "Well, that certainly was a surprise," Hermione said calmly. "Surprise? She might as well have announced that she was dating the Giant Squid!" Ron burst out. Now that they're done with Hogwarts, Scorpius and Rose face the challenge of telling their parents that they were now a couple. Sequel to Temptation
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone! Back with the sequel, and a long first chapter at that! Just wanna address a couple of things:**

**Firstly, to those who haven't read **_**Temptation**_**, this is a sequel to that story. It's fine whether or not you choose to read it, I think this story will kinda make sense either way. But it'd be cool if you wanna check it out **

**Secondly, this story is set after Rose and Scorpius are done with Hogwarts.**

**Next, the rating is M for this story **_**just in case**_**, because I do foresee that I may be writing certain scenes that may be slightly more sexual in nature, but I can say now that I will not be writing too sexually explicit scenes, not really my kind of style. But the rating is just there because I **_**may**_** be writing more detailed scenes with implied sex.**

**And finally, the next chapter will come probably in another week and a half or so, but I will try to get it out as soon as possible!**

* * *

Rose watched the Hogwarts castle fade into a tiny dot as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the school. It was bittersweet as she smiled serenely, recalling her past seven years in Hogwarts. Prefect, Head Girl, perfect grades, her Hogwarts life was magical in so many ways. And best of all, she had fallen in love in Hogwarts, a love so strong she was sure it would last forever.

At that moment, she felt Scorpius's hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. She turned and smiled at him. Over the past seven years she had punched him, hexed him, screamed at him and bickered with him endlessly, and in the past year she had also spent equal amount of time snogging him in empty classrooms, sharing her deepest thoughts and feelings with him and just enjoying her time spent with him.

Scorpius lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Sad to leave?" he asked. They were alone in the carriage. Terra and Albus had gone off, and Rose highly suspected they were snogging somewhere else on the train. The rest of the clan were scattered in different carriages.

"A little," she murmured, glancing out of the window again for a moment. "It's just sad it had to end."

"It's not the end Red, _this_ is the real beginning," Scorpius grinned.

"Well, at least I get to look forward to seeing you more this summer. Last year was just awful," she replied, turning back to him and circling her arms around his neck. Scorpius pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lightly on the lips.

The thing about their relationship was, none of their family knew. Not the clan in Hogwarts, of course they knew. They'd even filled Teddy and Victoire in about their relationship. But both their parents didn't know. Neither did Albus's parents. Or anyone else's parents in that large family. They had kept their one year relationship a secret, sneaking around all last summer just so they could steal some time with each other.

But Scorpius was right, this was the real beginning. It was time to tell everyone.

Scorpius scrunched up his nose before saying, "I still think your dad's gonna murder me. He looked like he had swallowed a puking pastille last year when he found out we had both gotten Head positions and were supposed to share a common room in seventh year."

"It'll be fine," Rose assured him, even though she was nervous as hell about her dad meeting Scorpius as well.

Ron had indeed kicked up quite a big fuss when he found out Scorpius was the Head Boy and his daughter had to share a common room with him. Despite Hermione's attempts to cajole him, he sulked for days. He even went so far as to write to McGonagall to ask if anything could be done about it, which Rose was rather appalled and embarrassed about. McGonagall had written back a kind but stern reply that it was tradition that the Heads would share a common room, and the issue was put to rest after Rose repeatedly assured Ron that nothing would change, and casually tried to hint that she didn't think Scorpius was that bad actually.

"Promise me you won't abandon me, even if your entire family hates the fact that we're dating," Scorpius teased, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ears.

"I promise," she smiled, tightening her arms around his neck as she leaned into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

The compartment door slid open and Albus and Terra entered hand in hand.

"Oh get a room guys," Albus grinned as he sat down with Terra. They both had disheveled looks and swollen lips, and still looked slightly dazed.

"We were just cuddling!" Rose said, as she slid off Scorpius's lap and settled herself into her seat again.

"Which is definitely much less than what you two have been doing," Scorpius mused.

Terra just rolled her eyes while Albus gave a satisfied grin. The trolley came about at that moment and everyone pooled together some money to get a bunch of candy off it.

"So, have you figured out how to tell everyone that Scorp is your plus one to Teddy and Victoire's wedding?" Albus asked, unwrapping a chocolate frog and tossing the card to one side as he popped the frog into his mouth – it was a card of Hermione Granger, but even Rose barely gave it a glance considering the hundred of chocolate frog cards they'd all seen of their parents.

Teddy and Victoire were finally getting married this summer. They had opted for a long engagement considering Teddy had to do a year-long Auror mission in Bulgaria last year. It was a terrible year for Victoire who had wept all summer last year when Teddy left. She did travel to Bulgaria a couple of times to see him, but it was quite a hassle considering the security she had to go through with the Ministry each time to obtain portkeys.

"No," Rose muttered. "If I did, that would mean I've figured out how to tell everyone that I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"Lucky you," Scorpius mused as he opened a box of Bertie Bott's beans, referring to the fact that they were dating. Rose just rolled her eyes at him.

"You could just come right out and say it…I mean, how bad can it be right? Your dad will probably just be in shock for a few days, but I'm sure the rest of the family would be fine," Terra said, reaching over to grab a few jelly beans from Scorpius and popping one into her mouth, cringing as she tasted pepper and spitting it out onto a napkin before popping in another one.

"I wouldn't put it past my dad to go straight to the Malfoy Manor and Avada the crap out of his whole family," Rose replied, sighing as she leaned her head on Scorpius's shoulder once more.

Albus nodded in agreement, "Uncle Ron would go nuts, although I must say Rosie the clan is looking forward to watching his reaction."

Rose glared at him, "Thanks for being such a supportive family, Al."

"Hey don't look at me, it's James and Lily who have been getting everyone hyped up about it. Even Teddy and Victoire think it'll be real funny, although Victoire has given strict instructions that you're not to surprise everyone at her wedding and upstage her on her big day," Albus replied.

"I know…" Rose mumbled.

The rest of the train ride was spent discussing their summer plans and the subject of telling the family about their relationship was dropped.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross, and the excited chatter of students glad to be going home for the summer became louder as they spotted their parents through the windows of the train. Albus and Terra had disappeared off into another cabin again earlier. Rose and Scorpius got up to gather their things. Just as she was about the step out of the compartment, Scorpius pulled her back. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed her again.

Rose smiled as they pulled away, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna miss having you around all the time. I mean, we're not gonna see each other for two weeks at least, and that's eternity compared to all the time we had alone in the Heads common room," Scorpius replied, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too Scorp," she said, stroking his platinum blonde hair.

Scorpius pulled away to look her in the eyes as he whispered, "Everything's going to be alright Red, you know that right?"

Rose summoned her bravest smile and nodded, "I know."

Giving him one last peck on the cheek, she stepped out of the cabin and off the train first, so as not to create suspicion if she appeared with Scorpius.

"Rosie!"

She whipped her head around and caught sight of Ron and Hermione waving at her. Hugo was already by their side, and so were about half the clan and their parents. Grinning widely, she made her way over to hug her parents.

"Oh sweetie, we've missed you," Hermione said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Missed you too, Mum," Rose replied.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scorpius giving his mother a peck on the cheek as Draco Malfoy clapped his son on the shoulder. Scorpius turned and caught her eye, giving her a wink and a smirk before he walked off in the opposite direction with his parents.

* * *

Family dinners at Nana Molly and Grampa Arthur's were always noisy and rowdy. It was hard to keep down a huge table of chattering adults and kids. There was usually more than one conversation going on around the table considering it was near impossible to engage all twenty over of them in one topic.

"So when do we get to meet this mystery boyfriend of yours Rose?" asked Nana Molly as she passed the mashed potatoes around.

Albus gave a loud cough and Lily smirked at Rose. Most of the chattering around the table stopped as all her cousins turned to listen to her reply, most of them mirroring Lily's expression. She glared at them in return.

"You'll meet him soon enough Nana," Rose replied, giving Albus and Lily warning glances as they grinned back at her. The rest of her cousins too were sniggering in the background. They certainly thought this summer was going to be an interesting one with the family given that Rose and Scorpius were going to announce that they were an item.

"Rose has been so secretive about him the whole time, we were shocked when she told us she had been dating him for such a long time!" Hermione said, sipping her glass of sherry.

"But Rosie says ee's one-nuf the smartest wirrards in their 'ear, one of the top of the class! We're all looging for'ard to meeting dish chap," Ron said with his mouth full of mash potatoes, gaining a very disapproving look from his wife as she passed him a napkin.

"So what do you think Al? Think Rosie's secret boyfriend is anything good?" Ginny asked, turning to her son.

"Oh he's something alright…" Albus laughed, earning him another look from Rose.

"Come on Rose, tell us something about this guy," Teddy chipped in, a glint in his eye. Rose groaned inwardly. Even Teddy, who was supposedly the most mature and sensible one of the younger generation, was making fun of the situation she's in right now.

"Yeah! Like, how did he ask you out? What was your first date like?" Victoire asked, smiling mischievously at her as she flipped her blonde mane behind her shoulder and touched Teddy's arm lightly.

Victoire had always taken pride in the fact that she was the only one out of all the Weasley-Potter girls who had blonde hair. It was like gold cascading down her back. Her sister Dominique had gotten stuck with the Weasley gene and inherited the red hair. Louis too had blonde hair, but it was a much darker shade, more dirty blonde. Everyone used to call Victoire 'Vicky', but she decided in her fifth year that she was 'too old for childish nicknames' and insisted that everyone called her by her full name instead since it was 'meant to sound sophisticated'.

Everyone around the table was encouraging her to answer Victoire's questions now. Rose sighed and gave in, seeing as to how she had no way out of it anyways.

"Uh…well we've been spending time studying together and it all just kinda started from there I guess," Rose said, satisfied that she wasn't exactly lying. It was true that she and Scorpius had gotten to know each other better because they had spent more time in the library together in sixth year…amongst other things.

"Oh please tell me your first date with him wasn't in the library Rosie," Victoire said, clutching her heart and widening her eyes. She could be so dramatic sometimes, Rose just wanted to roll her eyes.

"No…our first date was a picnic," she said, smiling vaguely at the memory and not wanting to go into too much detail with her family.

* * *

_Rose had on one of Scorpius's old Slytherin Quidditch jerseys, green and silver with 'MALFOY' in bold silver letters on the back, and his number 15, which was his birthdate. It was large on her, like all of Scorpius's clothes were, and hung down to mid-thigh. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun, and her feet were bare on the stone floor._

_Shivering slightly as she hastily made her way to the lake, she cursed herself silently for agreeing to this in the first place. Scorpius had insisted they had their 'first official date' that night, and that he would plan the whole thing, she just had to turn up. She could see so many things wrong with it. Firstly, she was out of bed past curfew, and she and Scorpius were prefects, so they shouldn't be breaking the rules. Secondly, she had to be up early the next day so she could stick to her study schedule and finish revising Vanishing Spells for Transfiguration. _

_Scorpius was already by the lake, clad in a simple black t-shirt and shorts, broom in one hand. He smiled when he spotted her and instinctively reached out to hug her when she was close enough, breathing in her scent and landing a kiss on her cheek. And Rose felt all her inhibitions before fade away at that moment._

"_Was afraid you were gonna change your mind," he said, stroking her cheek. Rose couldn't help but notice how his grey eyes seemed so bright under the pale moonlight._

"_Yeah I was this close to not turning up," Rose replied, indicating with her index finger and thumb._

"_Well you came anyways," Scorpius smirked, whispering in her ear and sending another shiver down her spine. Then he mounted his broom and beckoned to her. "Come on Red."_

_Rose found herself hesitating only slightly before she got on the broom behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Don't worry," he assured, patting her hand._

"_I'm not worrying," she said, knowing Scorpius will never let her fall. And then they took off, flying over the lake and towards the Quidditch stadium. This reminded Rose very much of the first time she had flown with Scorpius, but she found herself much more relaxed now than she did then._

_When they finally landed in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, Rose gasped at what she saw. In the middle of the pitch was a picnic mat, with candles glowing softly and a huge spread of dessert._

_She turned to Scorpius and grinned, "Who knew Scorpius Malfoy could do romantic huh?"_

_Scorpius rolled his eyes in return, "Only for you, Red."_

* * *

"Oh come on, is that all the detail you're gonna give?" Teddy snorted.

"Yes, that's all I'm saying," Rose replied, shoveling a large spoonful of mash potatoes into her mouth to indicate the end of the discussion.

"Well whatever it is, we're all looking forward to meeting him dear," Grampa Arthur said, smiling kindly at her.

Rose smiled weakly back at him.

This summer was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. The Surprise

_Hey Red!_

_As much as I want to see you, my sweet beautiful darling Rosie, I have this terrible food poisoning that no charm or potion can fix. So to not run the risk of barfing up in your house and staining your lovely carpets, I think it's best I don't come over this summer._

_Lots of love,_

_Scorpius 'used every ounce of energy left to pen this love letter' Malfoy_

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes after reading Scorpius's letter. It has been a week since she left Scorpius at the train station and they haven't seen each other since. But they've both been corresponding about the best way to break it to their parents that they were dating.

After days of deliberation, Rose had decided on the only way to not let her parents even have the chance to deny a meeting with Scorpius: spring it on them and surprise the bejesus out of them.

Hermione and Ron were dying to meet this 'secret boyfriend' of Rose's, and no matter how much they tried to pry it out of Hugo, he wouldn't budge (Rose had bribed him with a new chess set). Which was why they were overjoyed and more than willing to let said 'secret boyfriend' visit and stay at their place for a week when Rose suggested it. And then the week after that Rose would head to the Malfoy Manor to repeat the exact same thing with Scorpius's parents.

She was really hoping with all her heart that her parents wouldn't react too strongly. After all, it wasn't as if they've never met Scorpius. He had been over at the Burrow and Potter's many times when they were there as well. Although Ron had made it a point not to speak too much to him, only grunting in response every time Scorpius happened to say something.

Grabbing her ink and some parchment, she hastily scratched back a reply to Scorpius, tying the letter back to Scorpius's eagle owl's feet.

_Scorpius 'useless prick of a boyfriend' Malfoy,_

_Nice try. Get your arse over to my house next week or I'm telling my dad you __manipulated and coerced__ me into a relationship with you._

_Your loving girlfriend,_

_Rose_

"Give that bloke a few scratches for me, will you," she instructed, stroking the owl and feeding it a treat before he flew off with a hoot.

* * *

Scorpius awoke to his owl nipping away at his hair. Swatting the animal away, he gave a sort of grunt before burying himself deeper between his sheets. But his owl wouldn't relent and gave a particularly painful nip at his ear. Scorpius shot up right, rubbing the sore spot at his ear and cursing at his owl.

He untied the letter and waved his hand at the owl looking expectantly for him, "No treats for you for trying to murder me. Bugger off!"

He unfurled the parchment and read, a slow smile spreading on his face as he scanned her words. Scorpius chuckled after finishing Rose's letter, shaking his head as he tossed it onto his bedside table, making a mental note to write her a reply later that day.

At that moment, there came a soft knock at his door and a voice calling out his name.

"Yeah," he shouted in response, and his mother opened the door and entered.

"Scorpius! What are you still doing in bed!" Astoria exclaimed, striding over to pull the sheets off her son. "Time to get dressed, we need to leave soon, we can't leave the Waltmans waiting."

She was dressed in a stunning pant-suit that was deep emerald-green, and she had a string of expensive looking pearls around her neck.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius groaned, grabbing a pillow and covering his own face with it. He felt his bed sink slightly as his mother sat down.

"Your father told you yesterday Scorpius, we're meeting with the Waltmans today on their yacht," she replied. "They have a lovely daughter, her name is –"

"Mother, I thought I made myself very clear the last time," Scorpius growled, lifting the pillow off his face to give Astoria an annoyed look.

"I know Scorpius," Astoria sighed. "But you know this is not your father's nor my idea."

"Grandfather?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows. Astoria nodded, trying her best to give him a smile at the same time.

"But I already said, I have a girlfriend," he continued, frowning at the fact that his grandfather was once again on a mission to 'redeem the family name', by throwing stories into the press that his grandson was possibly having relationships with some girl from another prominent wizarding family.

"And your father and I are looking forward to meeting her in a few weeks. But before we meet her and your grandfather gives his approval of this girl, you are still to do as he says," she said, giving him a pointed look.

Scorpius knew better than to argue when it came to his grandfather, so he mumbled something incoherent and got out of bed to get dressed. Astoria, satisfied that she had gotten him to get up, gave a nod before exiting the room.

* * *

_Rose,_

_Fine, seeing as to how either way your father is gonna kill me, I'll be there. Considering my impending doom, I feel a need to express my goodbyes to you now._

_Farewell love, it was fun while it lasted. You were the best snog of my life. After your father kills me, please don't go back to Scamander or I will come back and haunt you as a ghost._

_Scorpius 'soon to be dead' Malfoy_

* * *

"Rosieeeeeee," Lily screeched from downstairs.

Rose sighed, turning to Albus whom she was having a conversation with, and saying, "She needs to stop doing that, I swear it hurts my ears every time I come over."

They were at the Potter's, their parents enjoying some rare time that the four of them got to hang out alone. Rose liked coming over, because it meant that she got to spend time with Albus as well, which she regretably realised was far less after she and Scorpius started dating. Albus was of course busy with Terra as well, but it was nice when it could be just him and Rose alone.

Lily had ran upstairs now, bursting into Albus's bedroom.

"Oi!" he shouted. "Who said you could just come in here like that!"

Lily ignored her brother, waving the magazine in her hand excitedly.

"I've got some juicy gossip on your man Rose," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

She hopped onto Albus's bed where he and Rose were sitting, earning another scowl from him. Spreading the magazine before them – Witch Weekly – she jabbed her finger at a two page spread on none other than Scorpius Malfoy and some girl named Elizabeth Waltman. The headlines read '_Malfoy and Waltman – more than just business_?'. There were dozens of pictures of the Malfoys and Waltmans on a yacht, and one particular one where Scorpius was apparently leaning over the deck with Elizabeth and engaging in a conversation. The Scorpius in the picture smirked at Elizabeth as she tossed her blonde hair back and laughed.

Rose felt her stomach do a flip-flop, not in a good way, as she read the short article.

"Oh come on Lil, what're you doing showing this to Rose for?" Albus said, obviously annoyed at his little sister.

"Just thought she might be interested. He is her boyfriend after all," Lily shrugged.

"Witch Weekly is a stupid magazine Rose, you know Scorp isn't doing anything he shouldn't," Albus said, defending his best mate.

"I know," Rose smiled, shaking her head. "He wouldn't."

"Of course he wouldn't," Albus affirmed.

"I wasn't insinuating that he was, just showing you what the magazine said," said Lily, and then she grinned wickedly and added, "Besides, there wasn't a single picture of Scorpius topless anyway, so I guess it hardly makes an interesting article."

"You wanna see Scorp topless?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah, Witch Weekly used to print all these pictures of Scorp looking mighty fit. But don't worry cuz, I wouldn't dream of stealing him away from you, he just has nice abs," Lily winked, causing Rose to give a tiny giggle.

"You're right he does," she agreed, thinking of all the times she had seen Scorpius without a shirt on in the Heads common room, and running her hands over those abs.

Albus groaned and shot them both imploring looks, "Guys, a bloke really doesn't wanna be hearing his sister and cousin talk about how his mate looks 'mighty fit' and has 'nice abs'."

* * *

_Scorp,_

_You are so dramatic. And seriously, Lorcan? Do you really think I'd go back to that? And what in Merlin's name is this I see in Witch Weekly about you being on a yacht with the heiress of Waltman Wizards Empire, Elizabeth Waltman? (Who by the way does not look good in the photos)_

_If you're cheating on me Malfoy I'll put a hex on you that'll never let you celebrate Father's Day ever._

_Rose_

* * *

_Rose 'ever trusting and loving girlfriend',_

_Since when do you read stuff like Witch Weekly? And is that jealousy I hear? If you looked at the pictures then you would see that there were barely any of Waltman and I. Father is in business with them, it was just some yacht event._

_With regard to the hex you threatened to put on me…I just love when you're feisty love. Don't worry, I only fall for strange redheads named after flowers. (I just wrote that and realised Lily was named after a flower too. What is up with your family and flower names? And no I'll never fall for Lily, only you Red)_

_Scorpius 'ever faithful boyfriend'_

* * *

_Scorpius,_

_It was Lily's copy of Witch Weekly, I was over at Al's that day and she showed it to us. And she's named after her grandmother Lily Evans!_

_Al is over now and he insists I say hi in my letter even though I know he just saw you yesterday._

_One more day! Can't wait to see you love!_

_Rose_

* * *

Rose made her way downstairs in the morning, careful not to be too loud so as to wake anyone else. She was usually the first one to be up on Sunday mornings, which was why she was surprised when she found both her parents in the living room.

Hermione was waving her wand, bewitching the feather duster to dust the furniture around the room, and magically cleaning the carpet as well. Ron on the other hand seemed to have taken out half of his Chudley Cannons memorabilia and were arranging them on the coffee table.

"What are you guys doing?" Rose asked, stopping mid step on the staircase as she stared at her parents.

"Oh morning sweetie, we're just getting the place ready for your boyfriend!" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, wanna show him my Cannons souvenirs. You said he played Quidditch right? Oh he's gonna love hearing the story behind his Cannons jersey," Ron said excitedly, fingering a worn Quidditch jersey he had laid out.

Rose widened her eyes in amusement at her parents. She hadn't seen them this excited ever.

"It's just my boyfriend, you don't have to go through so much trouble you know?" she said. "Besides, he's not turning up till this afternoon."

"We know that, we just wanna leave the best impression we can," said Hermione breathlessly as she hiked herself onto a stool to check that the charmed feather duster had indeed cleaned off all the dust on the top shelf.

"Alright," Rose smiled. And then her expression turned serious as she said, "Um Mum, Dad? Before you meet Sc – uh my boyfriend, I just want you guys to know that he's really important to me, and I'm very sure of what I'm doing, and that no matter what, I love you guys, ok?"

"Of course Rosie," Ron grinned at her, before turning back to his Chudley Cannons collection.

* * *

"'Mione! He's coming any minute now!" Ron shouted to his wife. Hermione came hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Coming, coming," she said, positioning herself beside Ron in front of the fireplace.

Rose personally thought her parents were taking this a little too far, the way they had insisted Hugo change out of his pyjamas and wear something proper to meet Rose's boyfriend.

Hugo and grumbled and said that it wasn't as if he hadn't met Rose's boyfriend before, but that didn't stop Ron from making him stand there with them, like some sort of welcome procession, as they waiting for Scorpius, who was due to arrive any minute now by the Floo Network.

And at that moment, the flames in the fireplace suddenly turned green. There was a load roaring as the fire rose up. The dust cleared and a young man stepped out of the fireplace. One look at his pointed face, blonde hair and ice coloured eyes, Ron turned pale and Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

"Mum, Dad. You know Scorpius," Rose said, intertwining her fingers with his, taking in a deep breath. "My boyfriend."

Ron turned, if possible, even paler and looked like he was going to be sick, while Hermione merely gave her daughter a weak smile. But she was the first to recover from the news, though Ron looked like he was never going to recover from it.

"Well, it's nice to see you again dear," she said to Scorpius.

"Hey Scorp," Hugo greeted, grinning at him.

"Hey buddy," Scorpius replied, pulling Hugo into a brotherly hug.

Ron continued gaping, unable to conceive the notion that a Malfoy was standing in his living room.

"Well, why don't you go and put your things in the guest room and Rose will show you around. I'll get ready for dinner," Hermione smiled.

Scorpius nodded and carried up his bags. He and Rose walked past her parents and up the stairs. Ron watched them, the look of shock still upon his face.

"Well, that certainly was a surprise," Hermione said calmly.

"Surprise? She might as well have announced that she was dating the Giant Squid!" Ron burst out.

"Really Ron, there's no need to make such a big deal of it," said Hermione, going into the kitchen and busying herself with preparing for dinner. Ron had followed her in, still appalled by the fact that his daughter was dating a Malfoy.

"He's Draco Malfoy's son!" he cried out, as if unsure of whether his wife had noticed it yet.

"I know who he is Ronald. And I'm warning you, be nice to him during dinner, or Rosie won't be happy with you," she said.

"But –"

"No 'buts'! He's Rose's boyfriend, and unless you want to start a row with your own daughter, you will be nice to that boy," Hermione said with finality, leaving Ron scowling behind her.

* * *

"This is the guest room," Rose said, turning on the lights of the room as she walked in with Scorpius trailing behind her. "We changed the sheets this morning, and it's just down the hall from mine so –"

She was cut off when Scorpius grabbed her from behind and spun her around, planting his lips on hers. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as his other hand played with her soft curls. She sighed contentedly into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they finally broke away, he whispered, "I missed you so much Rose."

"Missed you too," she said, pressing her forehead to his.

"So, I think I left quite the impression downstairs," Scorpius smirked.

"I don't see how you are finding this situation amusing at all," Rose scolded, smacking him lightly on the arm. "My dad looked like he was about to faint."

"He did, didn't he? Does he really despise me that much?" Scorpius asked, cocking his head to one side.

"He just doesn't know you yet, that's why," Rose said.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be ok," he murmured.

Rose had heard him say those same words over and over every time they discussed this. She wasn't so sure how much she believed that. But she sighed and nodded anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome response to the first chapter of this story! Really encouraged by all the lovely reviews! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, managed to finish writing it much sooner than I expected so I put it out earlier than the week and a half deadline I gave myself.**


	3. Love Is As Love Does

"We need to do something Hermione," Ron said, sitting on the bed with his wife beside him. Hermione was reading a book and did not glance up at him when he spoke.

"About what?" she asked, flipping a page.

"Rose of course! Or have you already forgotten that our daughter brought home that Malfoy boy and announced that they're going out?" Ron said, flabbergasted at Hermione's nonchalance.

"He seemed like a sweet boy. He was really polite at dinner," Hermione replied, still not taking her eyes off her book.

"That was all an act to impress us, and to lie his way into our daughter's heart," Ron replied, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Ron, Rose is seventeen. I'm pretty sure she can make her own decisions," Hermione sighed. "And you're forgetting that our daughter is the smartest witch in her year, I doubt she'd let any boy lie his way into her heart."

"But this isn't just any boy! It's Draco Malfoy's son! I thought Rosie couldn't stand him. They used to fight all the time!"

"Well so did we and look where we ended up," Hermione smiled.

"Not helping 'Mione."

"Ron, really, I think you're over reacting. Scorpius looks to be a good guy and if Rose thinks he's good enough for her, then he's good enough for her," Hermione said, placing her bookmark where she had stopped reading and putting her book away.

"He's a Malfoy!"

"But he's not his father Ron," Hermione said. She patted him on the lap and kissed him on the cheek before turning off the bedside lamp.

Ron seemed to consider Hermione's words for a moment before heaving a sigh and settling into bed with her.

* * *

"So how bad was it?" James grinned.

They were all at the Burrow and most of the clan were out in the backyard. Some of them had a game of Quidditch while the rest sat around sipping the iced tea Nana Molly brought out for them. They were done with the game now and were more interested in hearing how Ron and Hermione had reacted to Scorpius being Rose's boyfriend.

"Brutal," Scorpius replied, albeit with a smile on his face. He brushed some dirt off his shirt as he placed the Cleansweep on the ground, joining Rose by her side.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Rose said, taking Scorpius's hand in hers.

"Dad brought out all his Chudley Cannons memorabilia. In the end he couldn't even bring himself to discuss Quidditch with Scorp," Hugo added.

"Did he cringe when you said you were a Puddlemere fan?" Albus asked, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured I should have just lied and said I was into the Cannons," Scorpius shrugged.

"Well I thought dinner went just fine," Rose sniffed. Scorpius gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

"It did," he said softly, wanting to reassure her that things weren't that bad.

Dinner had in fact gone pretty alright that day. Hermione carried most of the conversation, asking Scorpius questions to get to know him better. For that, Rose was extremely grateful to her mother. Hermione even attempted to force Ron to be part of the dinner conversation, directing questions to both Scorpius and Ron. He had merely adopted his previous stance when dealing with Scorpius's presence around the Burrow and grunted in response.

"At least Nana and Grampa were totally ok with it, seemed even happy actually," Lily chirped.

"Yeah well they were always quite fond of Scorp here, weren't they? Grampa always said not the let the war cloud our judgment of people," Fred said.

"And I heard Maman whisper to Aunt Angelina that it was about time you two got together," Dominique grinned slyly. "Something about sexual tension all these years."

"What!" Rose cried out. Then she mumbled something incoherent that sounded like "Veelas."

* * *

Inside the house, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were gathered in the kitchen, looking out the glass door into the backyard at the crowd of their children and nieces and nephews.

Ron had visibly cringed when he saw Rose and Scorpius hold hands.

"Oh Ron, really, you need to get over this silly feud with Malfoy. That was eons ago, even our kids are old enough to fall in love now! Scorpius is a good guy, Al has brought him around billions of times, and I can tell you he's nothing like Draco was when we were their age," Ginny said.

"I'm still not convinced," Ron sulked. Hermione smiled and shook her head as she rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. Ron turned to Harry and said, "What do you reckon mate?"

"Same opinion," Harry said, jerking his head toward Ginny. "Scorpius is a great guy. You should give the kid a chance Ron. We may have raised our kids to be good and accepting people, but they're still a tough lot to crack. If they're cool with him then he's gotta have some redeeming qualities."

"Yeah, he and Al have been best friends for so long, he's been running around our house since they were eleven. We've practically watched the kid grow up Ron, and so have you. Does he seem anything like Draco?" Ginny added.

"No," Ron admitted through gritted teeth. "But I just can't stand the thought of Malfoy gloating at me when Rose marries his son and takes his last name. Rose _Malfoy_, Merlin it sounds awful!"

"I'm sure even Malfoy has gotten over this childish animosity by now," Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"They're only seventeen Ron, isn't marriage a little far down the line?" Hermione said.

"I knew I wanted to marry you at seventeen, who's to say it isn't on their minds right now?" Ron retorted. Hermione just smiled and looped her arm through his.

"Rose is a smart girl, she'll know what's best for herself," Harry said.

"And you do realise you're the only one in the entire family who has a problem with them dating right?" Ginny pointed out, earning her a scowl from Ron.

"I just don't want that kid to break my little girl's heart," he mumbled, watching as the clan outside laughed at something Scorpius said, and Rose reaching up to stroke his hair.

* * *

"Now that we've finally told my family, we're only left with yours," Rose smiled, leaning into Scorpius's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They had decided to take a walk on the hills near the Burrow and were now perched at the top, leaning against a tree where they could see the Burrow. The Quidditch game had resumed and they watched as Dom tossed a Quaffle to Hugo.

"Are you scared to meet my family?" Scorpius asked, knowing his family was way more complicated than hers.

Rose thought for a moment before replying, "No. I'll have you by my side, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, but," Scorpius said distractedly. "Father and Mother may take the news alright, Grandfather on the other hand is a whole new story."

Rose had heard about Lucius Malfoy from her parents, and she had read extensively on the wizarding war, so she knew exactly the role Scorpius's family played in it.

"I'm actually a little afraid of what he might do to you," Scorpius admitted, letting his lips brush the top of her head.

"Whatever he does, it could barely be physical or illegal. Times have changed Scorp, your grandfather can't get rid of things he doesn't like simply by using dark magic anymore," Rose reasoned. "And I mean it when I say I'm not afraid because I have you by my side. Since when have the two of us shied away from something just because it was potentially difficult?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, squeezing her hand. "You're right."

It was the first time since they had started discussing their parents that it was Rose comforting Scorpius instead of the other way round, and it gave them both some sort of consolation.

"And when we're finally done with telling everyone, we can go on living our own lives. You off being an Auror and me as a Healer. It'll be perfect," Rose said, closing her eyes and imagining their future.

Scorpius smiled as he watched her, eyelids fluttered close and a serene look on her face. He very much wanted that future she was conjuring for the two of them.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she murmured, reaching up to touch his cheek.

* * *

Scorpius lay back on the bed in the guest room of Rose's house. The day at the Burrow with the entire family had been a tiring one, but he and Rose were both glad that everyone was ecstatic for them that they were dating.

Everyone except Ron that is.

There came a knock at his door. Scorpius smiled, thinking it was probably Rose sneaking over to spend some time with him. Swinging his legs off the bed, he went to open the door, smile fading and eyebrows shooting up when he came face to face with Ron.

"Uh, hi sir," he said. Ron had barely spoken two words to him ever, so Scorpius was wondering to what he owed this late night visit from Rose's dad.

Ron gave a sort of "Hmmm" as a response as he walked into the room. Scorpius closed the door behind him, watching Ron looking as if he was waging war with himself right there. He had an expression on his face that suggested he wasn't quite sure what he was doing in Scorpius's room either.

"We need to talk. What exactly are your intentions with my girl?" Ron finally spat out.

"Uh…I," Scorpius stammered for a moment before gathering himself and puffing out his chest. "I love her Mr Weasley, I swear I do. And I intend nothing less than to use every day of my life to prove that is truer every minute I spend with her."

Ron seemed to consider this for a minute, staring Scorpius down silently. He had to give it to Scorpius though, who neither flinched nor looked away from his gaze.

"Do you ever intend to practice Dark Magic?" Ron asked suddenly, catching Scorpius off guard.

"Uh, no I don't. My family doesn't practice –"

"And you're aware that Rose is a half-blood? And her mother is Muggle born?" Ron interjected.

"Yes I am. That stuff doesn't matter to me, sir," Scorpius replied firmly.

"Will it matter to your parents?" Ron asked.

Scorpius thought about his parents. Draco and Astoria had gotten over the whole pureblood issue ages ago, almost right after the war. His grandfather on the other hand…

Ron could see his hesitance in replying, and said in a sombre tone, "It does matter to them, doesn't it? And if I let Rose be with you, she's gonna suffer just to bear the Malfoy name, isn't she?"

Scorpius's mouth formed a thin line now, unsure of how to answer.

"Mr Weasley, my parents don't have a problem with halfbloods, but I'd be lying if I said my grandfather would be just as accepting. But I want you to know what no matter what my family thinks of Rose, it will not change things between us. With all due respect sir, it's the same with what you think of me, Rose and I will still be together no matter what," Scorpius said.

"Are you saying my opinion and approval doesn't matter?" Ron glowered.

"No sir, I'm just saying I will fight to keep her whatever the circumstances," he replied firmly.

Ron was silent, tapping his foot slowly as he thought about how to proceed.

"What about the fact that she's a Weasley? I can't imagine Mal– I mean your father, taking too well to being acquainted with my family in this manner," he asked.

"Mr Weasley, I honestly don't know what my family's reaction will be. You could ask me all the questions you want and I could try my best to answer them, but the truth is I don't know anything for sure until we actually tell them next week," Scorpius replied.

Ron was silent again for a moment, pondering Scorpius's answers.

"Why do you love her?" he asked.

Scorpius smiled for the first time since Ron stepped into the room.

"What's not to love? She's smart, beautiful, amazing. She challenges me, she makes me want to strive to be the best. She makes me a better man. She understands me, she never judges me. One smile from her would make my day. I could go on forever," Scorpius said.

Ron couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth twitch at Scorpius's account of Rose, though he still tried to appear as serious as possible.

And then he gave some sort of grunt again before striding over to the door and yanking it open. He paused for a moment, turning back to Scorpius as if he wanted to say something. Furrowing his brow, he thought better of it and turned to march down the corridor, closing the door behind him.

Scorpius blinked in surprise, unsure of what had just transpired between him and Ron. But whatever it was, he hoped he had given Ron the answers he was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while to post this chapter up. Been having a bit of writer's block. I mean, I know how I want the general story to proceed, but actually writing and getting the story to progress to where I want it to go is just tough when the creative juices aren't flowing. Anyways, hope you like this one! Cheers!**


End file.
